Obscure Rage
by DarkHououmon
Summary: In an unfortunate incident, Eliza learns just how cruel Sloan can be...... Rated for subject matter I think and blood. Oh, and nor do the characters should be nor the characters. XD I forgot to correct that mistake.....


Disclaimer: The Wild Thornberrys don't belong to me nor do the characters. 

Author's Note: I can't type much.....my sisters want to get on. I will say this, this story is a rape one, but no absolutely no rape scenes will be in the story. It will only have what happened before and after the...incident. So don't worry, it's a viewer friendly fic.   
  


OBSCURE RAGE   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


Eliza stiffened up. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be....could it? She hadn't seen this man ever since she was thrown into that waterfall. Her heart started to pound frantically, and her hands became clammy. Her face paled almost to an ivory color. The man stood in front of her, the shadow casted on her body. She could barely make out his face. But the evil smirk was there still, she could see it. Without hesitation, she rolled onto her stomach and bolted. She did realize that they were in a maze. It was made out of stone, and was impossible to climb. She had come here just for fun, but then *he* showed up out of nowhere, and since no one else was around, she couldn't call for help. She could hear footfalls from behind her. "You can't escape so easily, Thornberry." The dark voice snapped. She ignored her fear and just kept running. Whenever she came to a corner, she'd turn in one direction, hoping to throw the man off, but he outsmarted her everytime by making the exact same turns as she makes, even when she turns when he's not in view. 

Eliza kept on running, not looking back. She could see what she thought was the end of the maze. She smiled. She thought she was safe. But then as soon as she turned the left corner, she realized her mistake. She had made a wrong turn. She slowly skidded to a stop, and was right in front of a stone wall reaching nearly 12 ft straight up. She couldn't climb out! The sides were too slick. Her face paled to white this time, and she quickly turned around to see the man as he came in her direction. The man chuckled evilly as he took his time approaching her. A twisted evil smile was on his face. His teeth grinned like a vicious predator. Within his hands was some type of net with weights attached to the four corner edges. Eliza pressed herself against the wall, and was now face-to-face with her nemesis. "Sloan..." She whispered as her eyes registered with cold fear. Sloan sneered, "I'm glad you remember who I am, girly." He chuckled darkly, and said, "I've come to teach you.....a lesson." The look on his face and the tone of his voice gave Eliza a quick idea of what he had in mind. _'No....no...he wouldn't!'_ Panicking, she turned to run. 

"Oh, no you don't. That's why I brought the net." Instantly, the poacher threw the net over across Eliza as she started running past him. The girl screamed in surprise when the net hoisted over her body, and pinned her down on the ground. The weights made it impossible for her to stand up. But still, she tried to regain her footing, and to get the net off of her. She continued to struggle as Sloan approached her threateningly. She tried to bite the nets loose, and tried prying them open with her hands. She was just too weak. It was useless. She shifted her gaze towards Sloan, and cringed back in fear. Sloan grabbed Eliza's arm and pulled her towards him. "You're not getting away this time." He dropped her. Then he grabbed both her arms with each hand, and pinned her to the ground on her back. Face contorted into a vicious smile, he continued, "I told you I'd teach you a lesson." Eliza whimpered in terror. She struggled to get out of his grip. It was hopeless. The poacher drew closer, and all she could do was stare, eyes widened in fear.....   


***********************   


Fear filled her heart. Disbelief flooded her mind. How could Sloan have done that to her? Stabbing her is one thing, but....but.....She couldn't think it. Clothes torn and blood coming from countless places, she just ran as fast as she could. She dare not look back. Tears came flowing from her eyes, nearly blinded her sight. She kept on running towards the campsite. It wasn't too far, she hoped. She looked down and winced as blood trickled down her legs and hit the ground with a sickening splash. As she picked up a little speed, she noticed that blood flowed a bit faster. Sloan had scratched her up pretty badly. Several long thin cuts covered her arms and legs. A few more were on her face and neck. She gently gripped the worst scratch, on her left arm, as she continued to run for her life. She didn't slow down until she was on camp grounds. 

Ahead of her, Debbie, was reading her teen magazine with her headsets on. Debbie hadn't a clue that Eliza was headed straight for her. The young girl made a few cries of pain as she drew closer to the teenager. The blonde turned off her music as she felt someone was talking to her. She laid her magazine down, and sat up. "Okay, who.....Eliza?!" She gasped in shock as her sister came running towards her. Her clothes were ripped in several places and there was blood streaming down her smaller body. Eliza jumped up, yelling, "Debbie!" She gripped her older sister tightly, sobbing like it was the end of the world. Her body shook in fear and in pain. Debbie nervously wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her back, and asked, "Eliza....what happened to you?" Her voice was laced with concern. Eliza slowly looked up at Debbie in the eyes, her lip quivered and she continued on crying. She did not respond. 

"Eliza, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Debbie tried to reassure her sister that it was okay to tell her what happened. But the young girl seemed to frightened to say anything. She opened up her mouth to speak, but then she noticed an area on Eliza that was bleeding the most. Her eyes widened as she saw the large pool of blood in just one spot. A small tear backed up in her eyes. "Oh, Eliza....." She whispered softly, and she hugged her sister tighter as she realized just what had happened to her. _'Who'd be cruel enough to do that?'_ Her mind registered in both sorrow and anger. She didn't know who did this to Eliza, but she knew whoever it was wasn't going to get away with it. 

From inside the Commvee, Marianne had heard the commotion and went out to check on what was going on. As she opened up the door, nothing would've prepared her for what she was about to see. Debbie turned her head when she heard a sudden gasp in shock. Her mother was standing in the doorway, looking at them, her hands to her mouth. "Eliza!" She screamed as she rushed over to her youngest daughter. Marianne looked up at Debbie and asked her what happened. Debbie gulped, and lowered her gaze. "She was...she was..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She nearly broke down in tears. Marianne looked at Eliza with worry. The redhead was still sobbing like a small child. It didn't take long for Marianne, too, to notice the area that had the most blood pouring out of it. Her reaction was no better than Debbie's. "Oh my god.." She whispered, and gently stroked Eliza's hair. _'Eliza...who could have done this to you?'_ She and Debbie exchanged looks of sorrow, not knowing how long it would take Eliza to recover from such an ordeal. 

Nigel was away at the time, and wouldn't know of what had happened until he gotten back. And when he would, he wouldn't get a pleasant surprise. What happened to Eliza was one of the worst cases of child abuse....The monster who did it to her would pay dearly. That's what Marianne believed. Debbie finally gotten Eliza to let go of her, and hug her mom now. Marianne watched her daughter nervously as she made a muffled scream in her sobs. She was still in pain. "I-It was.....awful..." The young redhead spoke between her cries. "He...lifted his hand..and......" She never finished. The memory of it was too horrible. She hugged her mom very tightly like she had with Debbie. "Shh....it's alright Eliza...." The blonde woman said, trying to soothe her youngest daughter. _'But how could it be alright? Eliza was just....just.....'_ Marianne's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Debbie growl something under her breath. 

"Whoever did this will pay." Her voice was scratchy and threatening. Marianne nodded sympathetically. "Right now, we've got to get Eliza to recover from this ordeal, Debbie." She turned to her daughter. "Eliza, who did this to you?" She asked gently. Eliza eyed her cautiously. She started to settle down a bit, but the sobs still shook her body. She removed one arm from the embrace, and traced a tear from her eye. "It was....." Debbie and Marianne looked at her expectantly. She didn't look like she wanted to say the name, but she knew it was the only way for them to help her. "Sloan Blackburn." Marianne narrowed her eyes in anger. "Why that......" But she couldn't finish. Eliza suddenly broke down sobbing again, obviously not even half recovered. She hugged her mom tight, and Debbie glared into the wilderness. _'Oh he'll pay....' _She clenched her hands into firm fists. _'Next time I see him....'_

************************* 

I was going to add more, but decided not to. I wanted this story to be longer, but I decided to make it an epilouge of some sort. I mean there's not going to be any chapters added to this, but this is a prequel to another story I'll be writing soon hopefully. It's called "Change of Heart". It will involve Sloan again, only he'll become a good guy. How? Wait and see! ^^ 


End file.
